The Junior Advengers
by little-yugi3
Summary: After the events of Avengers, Shield see away to insure earth safety if another attack happened and the avengers are nowhere to be found. A surprising team of heroes is formed to permanently protect the earth Sorry I suck at summaries: Warning contain mention of same sex themes, Child Abuseand some harsh language


**Disclaimer I own nothing except the plot, and any OCs. : Author's note at bottom**

New york:1998: door step of Mr. Shown Kinnings, 2:20 am

_Ding-Dong_

"WHO THE HELL'S OUT THERE THIS LATE!? I HAVE WORK IN THREE HOURS!" yelled Mr. Kinnings as he answered his door. "WHAT!?" he yelled. to his annoyance there was no one there. He was going to shut the door when a the sound of a baby's cry made him look down."What the Hell?" he said picking up the basket and moving the blankets around to see a new born infant baby boy inside. he had a note with that read

~Please take care of him and rise him right Thank you.~  
He looked up and down the street to see if he could see who left the boy, but saw no one and brought the baby inside.

New York: 2012 ~ 9 months after the attack~ newly finished Avengers tower/ Stark towers/, 12 noon

The bifrost opened to let Thor move from Asgard to midgard to see his new friends.  
"hey Thor how are things back on Asgard?" Steve asked walking to greet the asgardean man.  
"Ok I guess that's what I'm here to speak with you all about where is every one?" he replied  
"OH in the living room come on" Steve answered walking to the other room where all the other avengers are.  
"hello my friends have something very important to tell you all about." Thor said as he walked in to the room and sat down in one of the chairs oppose the rest of the group.  
"what is it Thor does involve your brother? did your father finally decide his punishment for what he did?" asked Natasha, putting the TV on mute so they could hear him better.  
"No offence Thor but I hope he's dead. the bastard deserved it for what he did." said Clint earning glare from the thunderer, who let it slide  
"Any way, yes he punishment has been chosen. beside's death it is our more absolute punishment. It's called The Reversible." he said  
"the reversible? what kind of punishment is reversible?" asked Tony giving Thor a questioned look.

"It not call that because it's can be taken back, but for what it does. The Reversible is a very powerful magic spell where a person is turn into a new born infant. they have no memory of who they were or what they did. only an unchanging urge to do what is right. they people are sent to live and grow with a family in one of the relems away from the on they were first raised in. Loki is some where here on migard, I mean earth." he said.  
"So he's a baby you just left on some one's door step? Wow. Do you know where he is or with who?" asked Bruce. from his spot standing behind the couch in the middle of the room.  
"No and also he my not be a new born any more. when they are given to a new family to raise they are not left in the same time line but it's always just a few years off from the present time. the most ever was twenty years. and I don't know who has him only my father knows the family's name. But we still don't know any thing about them. and that really worries me." said Thor he gaze moving from his friends to the floor. No one knew what to say they where happy that Loki was gone, but unsure what to do about Thor wordiness for his brother. the silence in the room felt like it lasted for an eternity until Miss Pots came in humming at her phone to a very skilled violinist playing on YouTube.  
"What are you looking at pepper?" asked Bruce trying to break the now uncomfortable silence in the room and change the subject.  
"oh this Kid he play the violin and is relay good at it here you all want to watch with me?" she asked. every on agreed. still trying to change the subject.  
Pepper synced her phone in with TV and the video came up from the begging. The boy on the screen had fluffy black but neatly trimmed hair and was in the St. Matthews High school ninth grade uniform. He began to play a very upbeat song* and began to twist and turn as he played the song. though out the video the people in the room with him clapped on beat with him. when he finished the song. What the people in the room started to chant and cheer shocked every one.  
At the end of the video every on in the room with the boy at school started chanting  
"Loki! Loki! Loki! Loki! Loki! Loki! Loki!"  
And only then did any of them get good look at his face. He was rather pale and had bright green eye.

**Authors note:**  
*** the song described is one of Lindsey Stirling violin songs /Electric daisy/**


End file.
